Divine Depravity
by Woody K
Summary: Arceus summoned Ash to catch up, trade stories, and unlocking all of his hidden powers to give Ash a mission regarding the 5 girls he traveled with: By Arceus' Divine Order, confess his girls with love, create a harem, and have shameless sex. Request from ultimateCCC.


Arceus had summoned Ash to catch up, trade stories, and unlocking all of his hidden powers to give Ash a mission regarding the 5 girls he traveled with, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and Serena. The Pokémon said to him, "Mr. Ketchum, do you know you mission."

Ash said, "No."

"I know you harbor...intimate feelings for all five women who have accompanied you in your travels."

"I just can't decide who. I pick one, the other four will be heartbroken."

"Luckily for you, my Divine Order will allow to circumnavigate your dilemma in the name of impartiality."

"What are you going to do?"

"Order you to confess you girls with love and create a harem...and maybe have shameless sex."

* * *

By Arceus' Divine Order, the girls were summoned to Ash and Arceus to witness Ash's announcement. Ash said, "I have something to tell everyone."

Dawn asked, "What is it?"

"I love you all, but all of you want me. Please don't fight for my affection, I'll gladly accept you all."

Misty said, "Oh, Ash. We love you too. We won't make you pick favorites."

May said, "We've agreed to share you."

Ash sighed, "What a relief."

Iris and Serena said, "Speaking of relief..."

Everyone gets naked, May went first as a long, thick dildo worn by Dawn is both deeply and firmly lodged in her backside, and her only course of action is to squirm and wriggle about, in a vain attempt to acquire a more comfortable angle of penetration. Alas, for her, there was none. Poor May is in the same dire circumstance, Dawn's chosen a strappy 12" long and the diameter of a cucumber.

One of May's hands clenched the sides of Iris, who she was kneeling upon, desperately hanging on as Dawn set a hard and rapid pace from the moment she entered her gaping rear. No stranger to anal antics, May reached back between her legs and gathered as much of her juices as she can, and brought those same juice-soaked digits up and around to smear some it on her stretched, quivering rim, and the pistoning rubber cock spearing it. To make things a little easier, Dawn pasted a bit from a part-used tube of lube she packed onto the part of her shaft not buried in May's plundered rectal sheath, much to the her relief.

For her part, Misty, who had been provided for Ash's benefit took up her position in front of Ash, as stimulating a sight as ever there has been, bum high and legs apart. Her anal orifice was well-loosened and pulsing expectantly in anticipation of the approaching penetration. Ash stood there for a few moments, surveying Misty's bountiful hillocks as an army general would a battlefield, before taking two quick steps forward, his willy proceeding like a guidon.

Misty winced as Ash probed insistently between the cheeks of her bottom, her mind whirling in bewilderment as Ash was about to perform an unspeakable act. Ash grasped her hips firmly, his randy plumper prizing her bottom apart like the prow of an ice-breaker. The only thing Misty could do is thrust out her bottom and wait for the inevitable. When he stuck his cock in, his thrusts were not as fast, deep, or hard as she thought, but her most private orifice was feeling raw and sore, and thus hyper-sensitive, and she trembled as Ash began to slowly, determinedly, ride her like the seasoned veteran he was.

Ash was concentrating on making this a day they would remember...Misty's pulse was racing wildly. Being pulled about and handled so roughly has stirred a deep well of excitement deep within her. Dawn's strong thighs tensed and her buttocks knotted impressively as she pushed forward, gripping a full round buttock in each hand. Her thrusts were steady and well-targeted since they made May's inner rectum cling to the thick latex shaft on each withdrawal, only to collapse inward on the forward surge.

Everyone was unsure how much more of this relentless sodomy they could take. Meanwhile, the eyes of Iris and Serena meet, and they sensed the silent pleas in each other's bleary gazes. Iris started by kissing the side of Serena's neck, and telling her to het on her hands and knees with Iris behind her. Serena braced herself for expected penetration, when a sudden inspiration caused Iris to ground her kneeling body and present her long, thick latex weapon, fresh from the May's cunt, to Serena's already open mouth.

Serena licked about the fat, sculpted knob of the imposing slab of rubber as the taste of May's juices was strong. Iris fed her the long thick shaft in increments once she managed the plum-sized tip past her lips and into her dainty little mouth. When the intruding device reached the base of her tonsils, Serena gulped a bit of air through his nose, relaxed her throat as much as possible, and let Iris nudge forward and in just a bit.

Serena's throat opened and the ridiculous bulb got in a few inches. Serena clutched Iris's strong thighs, allowing her to use her oral orifice as she does her fanny. Once tears sprouted in Serena's eyes and she couldn't suppress her gag reflex any longer, Iris began to pull out, slowly but steadily, until Serena could finally breathe again without impediment.

Now, Ash's firm hands garb each of Iris's hips, and a second or two after, the tip of his marauder surged deep inside, stretching and stinging to making room for itself, the pace he sets is steady and somewhat quick, not jabbing, but completing a full tip to base circuit on each in and out thrust.

Iris glanced to her right, Misty, May and Dawn were now kissing. Dawn was behind May, May was behind Misty, Dawn fingered May from behind and May fingered Dawn from behind while also fingering Dawn with her other hand. May's squeals were muffled by Dawn's hand stuffing her mouths.

Ash patted the top of Iris's head as her big behind wobbled and jiggled as she rocked back and forth, in tempo to the rhythmic, deeply skewering thrusts into Serena's mouth. Serena's pitiable cries were now full-throated, she ceased fellating Iris, who was now simply jacking Ash's rigid penis in her small fist, trying to comply with her instructions to bring him off while battling the overwhelming sensations blasting through her nervous system.

Misty, May and Dawn's paces have quickened somewhat and they were powering full-bore into each other's wide open pussies. Their gasping was loud and getting erratic, as is mine. Instead of mini explosions, building to the one massive one, their spending was close together, and it was as if a mountain of fireworks had gone off, leaving the six of them in pieces.

Ash panted, "So, everyone agree to a six-way relationship?"

The five girls responded in unison, "Yes."

"Arceus would be proud."


End file.
